Time Travel: A Doctor Theft Hedgehog Crossover
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: The Doctor breaks the Time Vortex sending him and The Grand Theft Fail Gang with Sonic and Adam The Hedgehog into a void of nothing. Original Story.


Time Travel Crossover

A/N: For a celebration of 6 MONTHS of writing, I have decided to use all of my Fanfiction universes (up to February 2014, Any universes after will be for another), So if you want to see...  
The Time Lord Series

Sonic And Adam The Hedgehog &

Grand Theft Fail, This is where you can read them!  
To where the timeline is at for all the Stories.  
The Time Lord Series – Before The Bells Of Saint John.  
Sonic & Adam The Hedgehog – After S&A Generations  
Grand Theft Fail – Between Planet Of The Dead and The Waters Of Mars.

**We also have Evy, Proffesor and Angel. LizzeXX owns these three characters and I own Adam The Hedgehog, Matthew; Bella and Adam, The Time Lord.**

% is a scene break.  
-*- is a flashback 

Adam sat down in the captain's chair; The Doctor had gone to get something. Adam looked at the Time Rotor; just recently it had been a couple of days since Clara died in Victorian London. He nearly had gotten over the fact that she was Oswin from the Dalek Asylum. The Doctor then came up the stairs to show something to him. Adam facepalmed. 

"What is that then?" he commented on the thing that the Doctor had in his hands. 

"It's a Time Tracker!" The Doctor excitedly said. "It can track anything in time and space! I haven't used it in years, so I thought for one day, I might use it again."

"Right." Adam said. He looked at this contraption with all the dust that was on it. "Will it work okay?" 

"I literally do not know." The Doctor then saw a switch that let it turn on and off. "Lets find out, then shall we?"

%

In another universe, Sonic sat down with Tails and Adam to eat his chilli dog. Recently they had been with their past selves and defeated the Time Eater and two Doctor Eggmans into white space.

"You know, it doesn't get better than this." Sonic happily tried to say while eating a chilli dog.

Adam nodded. Sonic then finished his chilli dog. 

"Come on Sonic, It's our birthday, why don't we eat the cake now? Adam told him.

Sonic sighed. It was his brother after all; he couldn't disobey his mother's commands, but he decided because it is his and Adam's birthday that he would eat the cake with him.

"Hey, leave me a slice!" Sonic shouted.

%

In a third universe, with another Tardis. The Grand Theft Gang takes some time for them to calm down. For Nikko, he has only just gone to San Helios, Matthew will be going to Mars and Bella will be going to Earth after Matthew.

"Yo, Nikko. Whats Up?" Matthew asks Nikko.

"Nothing. Nothing really" Nikko answers Matthew. Then he gives up. "Allright then, I'm little bored."

"That's the Nikko I know!" Matthew cheers. Nikko then pulls a lever and the Tardis spins out of control.

%

The Doctor turns on the Time Tracker as it starts to work and turns on the scanner, which says WARNING – TYPE 40 TARDIS MATERILSING IN TIME VORTEX.

"Doctor?" Adam says as he looks at the scanner. "What's this?" 

"It's another Tardis in the Time Vortex! Which means." He says.

"Which means what exactly?" Adam questions him.

"Hold on!" The Doctor shouts as the Tardis ramps up it's speed and follows the other one which has the Grand Theft Gang in it.

%

In Sonic's universe, it is after the party finishes. Sonic, Adam and Tails are playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the Wii. 

"Get the Smash Ball, Sonic!" Tails and Adam shout at the top of their lungs. Sonic (on the game) gets the Smash Ball and turns into Super Sonic.

"Beat Mario up, that fat plum..." Adam says to Sonic before a rift portal opens up.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Sonic says before getting sucked up.

%

In both Tardises, the companions and the heroes say the same thing as a white light appears.

"Woah, what is that light!" The companions say.

"It's the end of the line," All the heroes say.

%

In a void, where nothing can escape, our three universes meet up with each other. They all look at each other and say differences.

"Anthomorphic talking hedgehogs and and two tailed red fox, Sonic The Hedgehog; Adam The Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prowler" The Doctor explains.

"Photo – realistic humans? Guns? Are you three the Grand Theft Gang?" Sonic questions the three others.

"Wait, The Grand Theft Gang? I met you before." The Doctor realises

New York, September 12 2001. Nikko; Bella and Matthew are transported from jail to the Tardis, The Doctor gives them Time Lord essence.

"You two (Bella and Nikko) have regenerated haven't you?" The Doctor comments.

"Yeah, a bit hard not to." Bella laughs.

The void now has two doors.

"Okay, for a plan. We all must split up together. I will go with Sonic and Nikko through the first door; Bella, Matthew and both Adam's will go through the second, Geronimo!" The Doctor explained.

%

In the second door the companions have a chat as they walk on into the terrors of the void.

"So, how did you meet the Doctor then, Adam?" Bella asks the Time Lord Adam.

"A very long time ago, on our home planet 3 times." He says.

The void opens up as something appears. It looks like a person who has turned his back.

"It's feeding off our nightmares, this is mine." Adam explains.

It's the Shia Lebouf Adam. It dissapears. 

"Move." Adam shouts.

%

The other door hosts The Doctor, Nikko and Sonic.

"So how are you, Doctor?" Nikko asks him.

"Allright, Had a little problems with Adam and all that. But fine. I found inside the Tardis, a time tracker which tracks Tardises; time rifts and time crashes." The Doctor answers.

"Sorry." Nikko jokes.

"It happens." The Doctor says

Just as they stop, a wall blocks they're way. Sonic spin dashes into the wall that leaves into a level. 

"Let's Get MOVING!" Sonic tells them.

They all go into Wave Ocean, the useless Sonic 06 ripoff of Emerald Coast.

"Why, this?" Sonic shouts.

"It's feeding off our nightmares. One by one." The Doctor tells him.

The Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 Sonic goes past the three and dies from not hitting the rock.

"You have very bad physics." Nikko jokes again.

"That was 2006 and a launch Playstation 3 title, so saying I have bad physics means you like this nightmare. Don't you?" Sonic shouts.

They all do what the 2006 Sonic was doing but with VERY better physics. Sonic homing attacks the Eggman solider robots and continues on. Later they try to get away from the whale.

"Run!" Sonic shouts.

The whale massively misses them and all three ride on.

%

In the second universe, the four companions have escaped. Bella uses her psychogenesis to search for things. 

"So your physic then, Bella?" Adam, the Time Lord asks her.

"Since 2001." Bella answers and winks. 

"I'm not one for physic Time Ladies" Adam tells her.

In the Tardis, Adam and the Doctor sit in the captain's seats. All in the Tardis, there is the asking, the talking and the yapping of The Professor; Evy and Angel.

"Why do you bring everyone over?" Adam tells him "First it was River Song, then your previous incarnation and now these three."

"Did you say something, Adam?" The Professor nicely told him.

"No!" He shouted at her.

"Doctor, can Adam come with me for something?" Evy then asked the Doctor. 

"Is it going to be sexual?" The Doctor told her.

"No!" Evy and Adam shouted.

Adam and Evy went out.

The four continue on until they find a body. 

"Evy!" Adam shouts, as he knows who this is. This the 11th Incarnation played by Emilie de Ravin. 

"Adam, didn't you leave me in the Tardis?" Evy tells him. 

"Yeah, sorry." Adam calmly says to her.

Evy slaps Adam for being left in the Tardis too long. 

"Evy, don't slap me." Adam says.

The team carry on forward where they find the next Time Lady.

"She's going to slap you!" Bella (with sarcasm) tells him.

The Professor gets up without slapping Adam and decides to bring along the team. Then they meet the final of the Time Ladies, Angel. After walking some more they find...

"The Devil!" Bella shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Other wise known as" Adam tells her.

"Abaddon" Evy interrupts him.

"Bringer Of Darkness" The Professor interrupts her.

"Where is the Doctor then?" Angel interrupts her.

%

The heroes have finished their trials in Sonic 06 and head for the road. After that we see them just behind the seven companions. 

"Is everyone allright then? Adam, The other Adam; Matthew, Bella, Evy, Proffy, Angel?" The Doctor shouts.

"Yeah." Adam says.

"Yep." The other Adam says.

"Yeah." Matthew shouts.

"I'm allright." Bella says.

"Are you?" Evy questions him.

"Of course. My Bonded." The Proffesor tells him.

"You are my mate, I'm always allright!" Angel comments and kisses him.

"Can we defeat Abbadon?" The three Time Ladies tell him. 

"No, because that was when we had two other incarnations of me." The Doctor tells all of the companions. "We need more Time Lords."

"Why, hello there." A Scottish accent filled the room.

"My future incarnation!" The Doctor goes to hug her.

"Let's do this." The Eleventh Doctor shouts.

(For this purposes, I'm puting in His World by Crush 40)

"Beware the time as it moves along,  
Taking you back, always feeling strong  
Like the rush of the wind,  
He moves on and on and on and on and on  
He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain  
Untouched, uncrushed, he will remain  
The one, two, three, four  
Heading straight for an open door  
He can see, and he can feel  
With that one touch, it seems unreal  
But it's true,  
The power lives inside of you  
Inside of you, yeah

In this world, his world  
Where life is strong (Life is strong)  
In this world, his world  
Life's an open book (Life's a book)  
In this world, his world  
Compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds  
Every step meets the risk  
In this world, his world  
One is all (One is all)  
In this world, his world  
Never fear the fall (Never fear the fall)  
In this world, his world  
Compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds  
Every step meets the risk

Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong,  
A forward push as the clock strikes strong  
Like the rush of the wind,  
He moves on and on and on and on and on  
He's the tower of power, admits no shame  
Untouched, uncrushed, he will remain  
The one, two, three, four  
Heading straight for an open door  
He can see, and he can feel  
With that one touch, it becomes surreal  
But it's true,  
The power lives inside of you  
Inside of you, yeah

In this world, his world  
Where life is strong (Life is strong)  
In this world, his world  
Life's an open book (Life's a book)  
In this world, his world  
Compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds  
Every step meets the risk  
In this world, his world  
One is all (One is all)  
In this world, his world  
Never fear the fall (Never fear the fall)  
In this world, his world  
Compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds  
Every step meets the risk

Beware your mind as it proves you wrong  
A forward push as the clock strikes strong  
In this world, his world

In this world, his world  
Where life is strong (Life is strong)  
In this world, his world  
Life's an open book (Life's a book)  
In this world, his world  
Compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds  
Every step meets the risk  
In this world, his world  
One is all (One is all)  
In this world, his world  
Never fear the fall (Never fear the fall)  
In this world, his world  
Compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds  
Every step meets the risk

Beware your mind as it proves you wrong  
A forward push as the clock strikes strong  
In this world, his world "

The Eleventh Doctor does the final blow on Abaddon. His blow destroys the devil, and then everything turns into black.

"What the hell?" Nikko shouts.

"It seems now that Abaddon is gone, the whole void is breaking down and crumbling apart." The Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors say in unison.

"How did you regenerate?" The Eleventh tells the Twelfth Doctor.

"Concentrated memories on the companion Amelia Pond." The Twelfth answers the Eleventh.

"You look exactly like her, except her clothes." The Eleventh tells her.

"You look like you got dressed from a hospital." The Twelfth tells him.

"Can you remember the companions from your previous incarnation, mine are Angel; Proffy; Evy; Rose; Donna; Martha; Wilf; and Anthony " The Eleventh tells her.

"Amy; Rory; Angel; Proffy; Evy and Adam." The Twelfth tells him.

"Anyways, if you stopped chatting Doctor's!" Evy shouts to them as they all start running. Nine of the people including the Two Doctors go into a Tardis, while the GTG gang into their Tardis.

"Right, time for contact." The Eleventh Doctor says.

"Hello, Nikko; Bella and Matthew." He also says on the other Tardis.

"Now I'm going to need you three to do something." The Twelfth Doctor tells them. She goes to look at the scanner.

"Sorry, guys. Earth and Mobius are stuck together and we'll have to fly them home. The Twelfth Doctor tells them again.

"Me and Eleven will use the controls here, Evy is there. Angel and The Professor over there and Adam on those. Sonic and the other Adam can stay there and watch.

With silence, we shout.

With silence, we shout.

Without salvation,

He provides our salvation.

He provides us our salvation!

As long as we are among humans, let us be humane.

With silence, we shout.

As long as we are among humans, let us be humane.

With silence, we shout.

(That is the Song For Freedom translated)

The Tardis lands on Mobius. Sonic, Tails and Adam The Hedgehog walk out.

"Bye Doctor" Tails shouts and waves at the Tardis.

"Right, you three. Time to unlink the Tardises." The Eleventh Doctor shouts on the monitor. He does that.

"Time to place you three Time Ladies back where you belong." The Eleventh Doctor tells them.

After the Eleventh places the three Ladies back in their rightful place. The Twelfth teleports out of the Tardis.

But... The story can go on forever.

A/N – Woah, what a story. So anyways Copyright and links.

LizzeXX owns Evy, Proffesor and Angel. Here is a link to her FF page for more of her stories.

u/3870755/LizzeXX

More 12th Doctor stories coming soon.

See you.

_JamesOps2_


End file.
